


Part 6: Focus

by Heliopause



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sixth chapter in the DragonSherlock series follows directly from Part 5, by ruanchunxian0, currently to be found at: <br/>http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3627491#cmt3627491</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 6: Focus

This Scrubb had apparently some deep zen-like source of patience with all herps, or else he was simply immune to pain; he didn't wince at all as Sherlock dug his claws in to maintain his balance on the Professor's extended forearm.

"That's it," he was saying in encouraging, matter-of-fact tones, "Now... beat back with your wings - more power! - so that you can feel the lift, and... angle your wings, and... oh, brilliant!"

And how strange, Joan thought, that this old man seemed suddenly so like the lizard, like Sherlock - both of them totally intent, alive with a needle-sharp focus - both of them utterly unconcerned about appearances.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a rerun, and is republished here to join its fellows in this collection.


End file.
